Cielois Week 2017
by Yuuram von Bielefeld-Shibuya
Summary: [Gift for my friend, Iza] Seven different prompts for the Cielois week that was originally in July I believe. I shamefully found it months later and decided to do it anyway but as a Xmas gift for my good friend who I know adores this couple. [Does contain a spoiler for my fanfic The Scarlet Winter in one prompt though, just a warning].
1. Light or Dark

**Late Xmas present for my very good friend - sorry I've been so hard on you this year ^^;**

 **I hope you like this series of drabbles that was originally meant to be done in July (I think) if only I'd found it sooner xD**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Prompt: Light/Dark_

* * *

The world is full of opposites. Light and dark are just one example of opposites.

Just like two very well known earls settled in London. Phantomhive and Trancy. About as opposite as you could get.

Of course the two had similarities with a few variations here and there, but other than that there were easy differences.

Phantomhive had grown up a nobleman, obtaining a place as head of household at a young age after a family tragedy, owning his own company and being waited on by servants who very much cared about his wellbeing. Trancy had grown up first in a small village in the country with his younger brother, who sadly died alongside the entire village in a fire. He had then been found and taken into a noble household and 'cared for' there. Soon he, too, had taken over as head of the household though he owned no company. As for his servants, well, there was really only one who truly wanted the attention of - the others either didn't matter or greatly displeased him.

Even their appearances and personalities came down to being the opposite.

Phantomhive was more closed off, steady-paced and broodish. He often wore dark colouring - including his hair of being that of a darkish blue near to black, his eyes being that of a dark blue as well. Trancy was excitable and easily intrigued by the most nonsensical of subjects or objects. He craved for love - romantic, platonic, it didn't matter to him so long as he got it and received it well enough. His bright blue eyes and blond hair complimented his usual dressing of a long purple jacket quite affectionately.

And above all, the two had somehow miraculously found themselves together. Together in a romantic relationship that was promised to last through the ages. They each had their issues, their pasts and unsuspecting futures. Yet they understood one another. Understood the underlying pain and soothed it the best they could manage.

But, as they do say; opposite attract.


	2. Rivals

_Prompt: Rivals_

xxx

When you have two household family names in a tight rivalry with one another, it's not uncommon for hijinks to ensue and trouble to be caused. But when the two Earls happen to have fallen over their own feet, landing in one another's arms and falling even further into a romantic relationship, it puts a whole new meaning to the term "rivals in love".

The term is usually used for two people who are in love with the same person. The object of their affections usually is pushed to choose which of the two has won them over more. Whoever does not get chosen as the lucky winner, then has to seal up a broken heart and wade off their feelings until someone new comes alone - hopefully.

It was starting out as a secret. The two Earls would meet from time to time whenever the opportunity arose, and would just spend their time together for a few peaceful moments before having to get home. Though their butlers were suspecting.

Then the time came for yet another fight.

Sebastian and Claude fought continuously over the rights to Ciel's soul as a meal - ridiculous as it was considering the contracts - until Ciel had finally had enough. He stood from where he and Alois had been watching with mildly vague interest and ordered for the both of them to stop at an instant.

With Alois watching him with as much concern as the two demon butlers and Alois' other demon servants standing on the sidelines, Ciel announced the following words; "If one does not desire the soul of Alois Trancy then he is to remain alive and within my care".

He then offered his hand to Alois with an obvious silent question, to which the blond replied with his silent answer by placing his hand in Ciel's.


	3. Children

_Prompt: Children_

* * *

Ciel and Alois were sat lounging on one of the settees situated in Ciel's office. The blond had managed to tear his love away from the mountains of paperwork and had successfully distracted him into laying together, cuddling. Ciel was laying lengthways on the furniture with Alois sprawled on top of him comfortably. Ciel's arms were wrapped securely around the other to keep him from falling off if he wriggled away or into a new comfortable position. Alois' eyes were closed contently, his hands resting on Ciel's chest and feeling his heartbeat thump against the palm.

Ciel was thinking about how different their lives had started out as while he looked up at the ceiling. Alois had started with practically nothing, and everything he did have was soon lost to him and he was unable to ever get it back. He never really spoke of it either, only mentioning his brother, Luka, in a sentimental, endearing kind of way when he would reminisce.

He'd say things on some of their walks or during their more simple conversations like, "Luka would've loved this" or "Back in the village, I used to do so-and-so with my brother". Ciel's heart would go out to him and sometimes he would just silently pull the blond boy to him and hold him there in an embrace of satisfying comfort.

Ciel knew the pain of losing parents, but Alois never spoke of his and when he did it was only in his distaste of the former Trancy Earl. Therefore, Ciel put it down to losing someone you love most in the world - and losing a brother was something they happened to have in common, even if Ciel had yet to reveal such information to his partner.

It was while he was thinking of all this that he suddenly realised that though they were different on the outside, they both knew the same hardships and could understand one another's pain. And maybe - just maybe - that's what made Ciel fall in love with the older boy.

Only he would knew the truth to that one.


	4. Demons

_Prompt: Demons_

* * *

Alois despised demons. Living with five of the creatures hadn't helped settle that hatred either.

Hannah had been seen as nothing but a tart and a burden in his eyes so due to his high status as both male and head of house, he took advantage to abuse her in any way he could. He had been semi-determined to break the woman. It was a disgusting part of his nature, though sticking true to what he would be seen like by other nobles and anyone else who took notice.

Hannah's three sickeningly silent followers - or whoever they deemed themselves as to her - had been told to keep their filthy mouths securely shut at all times. One time Alois had been in a particularly bad mood and had let them voice themselves for the day but once he heard some particular words of theirs, he had immediately regretted his earlier decision and ordered the trio to be silent once more. Even though they still whispered to one another. Canterbury, Thompson and Timber took every opportunity they had to talk badly of him.

And then there was Claude. Claude had been seen as Alois' somewhat idol. He had a contract with him, so he couldn't hurt him, right? Wrong. Claude had turned traitor, and it was only thanks to Ciel and Sebastian's sudden and unexpected interference that Alois counted himself lucky to be alive at all. His butler had attempted to murder him, and his surprise and shock had escalated when he heard Ciel give Sebastian the order to kill.

Living in the Phantomhive manor had been a cautious phase in Alois' life. New people, new surroundings and new routines. Lucky he had enough experience to adapt quickly and quietly. Sebastian had made him nervous at first, despite having saved his life on order of his master. There was no contract for them, so Sebastian could easily turn on him whenever he wanted unless Ciel specifically ordered for the demon not to let Alois come to any harm from anyone at all.

He still kept an eye on Sebastian, but he was happy and safe now. He didn't know what would come of his future, but so long as he stayed away from contracting a demon, he would be fine.

That was, until he made a special contract with Ciel.


	5. Trust

_Prompt: Trust_

* * *

Trust was a hard issue for both Ciel and Alois. Ciel had closed himself off and locked his heart up in a dark world that he deemed unescapable yet comfortable. Alois had felt so much betrayal in his young life that he daren't get close to anyone. Anyone except a small handful of people who always seemed to slip free from his impossible grip sooner or later.

He knew it wasn't Luka's fault that he'd ended up without his brother as a child. He'd only wanted to make him happy. The excruciating pain that had never left his heart at the thought of his younger brother was, to him, more painful than death itself. But the wish of wanting to make the most important person in his life happy had stayed.

That was what Alois vowed his existence to now - making Ciel happy. Because even after all the previous mishaps and endless rivalry, he felt that he could at least trust him. That they could trust each other.

That things would be okay again.


	6. Modern

**Major spoilers for my fanfiction _The Scarlet Winter._ Read at your own risk, even if you're reading that fanfic. Don't worry I'm still planning to work on it someday soon! Anyways~**

* * *

 _Prompt: Modern_

* * *

Alois stared down at Ciel's phone in shock and the device slowly slid from his grip, dropping onto the bedsheets with a soft thump. His breathing escalated and hitched as it caught in his throat. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening, right?! There was no way that...

"Y-You're... You're Kyle...?" The blond's voice was unusually soft. He then growled and cast a sharp glare at Ciel, who sat back against the headboard of his bed, trembling lightly as Alois stood at the foot of the piece of furniture. "I knew you were going mental in the head but _this?!_ You'd really go to this length?!"

"I didn't know! Alois, I swear honest to God, I didn't know Justin was you!" Ciel protested, attempting to defend himself. "If I had known the truth then I would never have done it!"

"You used me! You tainted little rat, I'm surprised I can even still look at you!"

"Alois, please, calm down just for a moment and let me explain!" Ciel knew there was little to no point in trying to reason with his new 'brother', though they never called one another that term. "I didn't know it was you, how would I? I didn't know my father would die. I didn't know my mother would marry Claude, and dear God it disgusts me as much as it does you, I'm sure. I'm sorry that all this ever happened... But think about it, Alois".

"Think about what?" He growled, clear that venom was dripping on his tongue with his tone of voice.

Ciel looked away, ashamed and deeply embarrassed. He shifted uncomfortably beneath Alois' gaze and screwed his eyes shut. "I... W-We managed to fall in love Alois... We used fake names but we were still our true selves behind the screens. I...I may have thought I fell for Justin. But...in reality...I fell in love with _you"._

Ciel could only hear silence. Then he could hear Alois' footsteps pacing about the room. Then he heard a faint hum of thought from the other and felt a weight climb over him. He peeked his eyes open to find the other had practically pinned him to the bed. And then before he could even register what was happening, the blond leaned down and covered his lips with his own.

Alois Trancy had just kissed him.


	7. Own Choice

_Prompt: Own Choice - Home_

* * *

Ciel held Alois' hand tightly and watched the other Earl drink in the sight of the Phantomhive manor from the moment the carriage had stopped moving outside. He couldn't help the small smile from crossing over his lips to hold back the quiet chuckle that was threatening to tickle it's way out of his throat. He also couldn't help but find Alois' awed expression to be...cute, if you will.

He gently rubbed his thumb over the back of Alois' hand and gave him a slight tug to gain his attention. "You ready to go inside?"

Alois looked between him and the manor for a few moments before fixating his gaze solely on the Earl. "You really mean all this? Being here? Us?"

Bard, Finny and Mey-Rin along with Tanaka had emerged to the front doors by now. Ciel nodded as Sebastian opened the carriage door to let the two get out. Ciel let go of Alois' hand to climb down onto the ground of his estate and the other didn't hesitate to follow.

"I meant every word I said before we left. This is yours as well as mine now. And you're finally safe, Alois, that I can promise you".

"So...you're really that this is...home? My home now, too?"

Ciel nodded slowly. It couldn't be easy information for the blond to process. "Mhm".

Tears then sparkled in Alois' light blue eyes and he grinned brightly.

"I'M HOME!"


End file.
